


Костик Кот и все-все-все

by eillirre



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, кот побольше, маленбкий кот, совсем болбшой кот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: драблы про лучшего мальчика в мире
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс, Костя Кот/Роза Власова
Kudos: 7





	1. Костя и указательный камень

Когда Костик родился не произошло ничего сверхъестественного. Еще один ребенок в типично крестьянской семье, который сопьется к 18, женится после армии на девчонке из соседней деревни, до пенсии будет работать в местном колхозе, как и его отец и как отец его отца.

Бабка Нюра, впервые взяв маленького Костю на руки, сказала улыбаясь:

\- Ось гарэза маленькi!

Костик согласно закричал.

  
***

На огороде у бабы Нюры росли огурцы с помидорами, дедов табак и Костик, отправленный на трудотерапию, потому что собственного огорода было не достаточно.

Дед Степан добродушно усмехался в усы, глядя как Костик страдает над сорняками, баба Нюра громко рассуждала, а не взять ли им еще соток на следующий год, раз во внучке столько безудержной энергии, Костик кряхтел. А потом слишком резко дернул рукой и сорняки пропали. Как и огурцы с помидорами бабы Нюры, и табак деда Степана. Грустно улеглись на грядках, скошенные под корень, как будто косой кто прошел.

Объяснение произошедшему пришло вечером вместе со строгого вида женщиной из Колдовствордца.

\- Святы Божа! - воскликнула баба Нюра, когда растерянные дочка с зятем рассказали, что ее любимый внучок, оказывается, волшебник.

\- Ну, няхай их гара добра сядзiць у зямлi…- добавил дед Степан.

Костик покраснел и прошел прибирать огород.

***

Гора позвала его теплым пятничным вечером. Костя, игравший с друзьями на поле в футбик, пропустил пас, замер и прислушался.

\- Котян, ты чего! - заорал Сашка. - Сча продуем!  
\- Мамка, кажись, зовет! - продолжал прислушиваться Костик. - Я побегу, до завтра!

“До завтра” не вышло. Решив сократить дорогу к дому через пролесок, Костик, к своему большому изумлению, заблудился в трех соснах.

“Ну, в крайнем случае, погранцы вернут…” - ухмыльнулся Костик, представив, сколько его пропажа, а потом появление, наделают шороху.

С погранцами тоже не вышло. Если только не считать за пограничников странные деревья, которые лениво двигались в тени и замирали, стоило Костику попытаться остановиться и издалека их рассмотреть. Подходить к ним не хотелось до дрожи в коленях. Да и сам лес был странным - как Костик не старался, так и не смог заметить ни одной птицы.

Неестественнотихий лес. И, к огорчению урчащего живота, совершенно безягодный.  
Темнело в незнакомом лесу быстро, а он и не думал заканчиваться. Костик начал нервничать и примериваться к деревьям, на которые можно было бы забраться на ночь, но низко висящие ветки как будто нарочно то ломались, а то и вовсе выскальзывали из рук.

\- Ах вот значит как! - рявкнул Костик, в третий раз получив низко висящей веткой по лицу и замахнулся ногой для удара. - Ах вот как!

Когда старый кед соскочил с ноги и улетел в можжевеловый куст, Костик уже не удивлялся. Просто сел на землю и заорал про холеру, которая непременно должна забрать и этот лес, и деревья, но почему то записала его в кровные враги.

Костик посидел на остывающей земле, помахал себе пальцем, выглянувшим из дырки в носке, посверлил деревья ненавидящим взглядом, вздохнул и полез в кусты.

Кед вызывающе лежал в центре маленькой полянки под подозрительно светящимся в полутьме камнем. Костик подбирался к нему кругами, не сводя подозрительного взгляда, готовый драпать назад в кусты, если камень начнет фокусничать. Но камень был возмутительно статичен. Совершенно обычный камень, в совершенно необычном лесу. Только светится. И буквы выбиты.

\- Прямо пойдешь…- читал Костик, прижимая к груди кед. - Что за… Офигеть! Указательный камень!

Камень согласно светился.

Костик быстро надел кед, пробежался глазами по строчкам выбирая направление. А потом уверенно пошел направо. Возле самых деревьев обернулся и посмотрел в центр полянки. Свечение пропало. Камень исчез.

\- Офигеть… - пробормотал Костик и чуть ли не бегом бросился в темнеющий лес.

***

За поступившего в частную школу сына тракториста и доярки в деревне порадовались, но за глаза все равно обсудили.


	2. Костя и сороки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> текст был написан давным давно, когда Великий и Могучий Председ КГУ Евген Ганапольский ещё не переехал на Дажбог и был сварожичем и одноклассником Костика

Страшно хотелось курить.

Костик засунул руку в карман брюк, нашарил пачку сигарет, встряхнул. Легковата.

Вопрос растянуть или пойти покурить не успел до конца сформироваться, как Костик уже шел к гаражам, надеясь застать там кого то из знакомых. Можно было, конечно, стрельнуть, но этот вариант Костик решил попридержать до последнего. Нужно было найти кого-нибудь из сорок.

Учеников почти не было, но Олег Сорокин из 12 класса Сварога был на своем обычном месте. У Костика закрадывались подозрения, что он вообще на уроки не ходил, так как намертво врос в землю в ожидании покупателей. Как ещё стул со столом себе не поставил…

– Привет, Олег! – нарочито бодро поздоровался Костик, на ходу вытягивая сигарету из кармана. – Есть зажигалка?

– Здаров, малец. – Олег, лениво растягивая гласные, протянул свою. – А ты перстнем.

– Брови ещё не до конца отросли после прошлого раза, - хмыкнул Костик прикуривая. – Как дела?

– Дела в дэ ка, а у меня так, делишки…

– У меня как раз есть одно.

– Ну, мои расценки ты знаешь. Возьмёшь оптом, чуток сброшу, так и быть…

Расценки то Костик знал. И то, что Сорокин не работал без предоплаты тоже. На ощупь пересчитал мелочь в кармане. Маловато… А что если?...

– Слушай, а тебе помощник не нужен? – быстро выдохнул Костик, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Олег, даже если и попытался, то вышло у него не очень. Зло сплюнул и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Да ты охуел, малец…

Костик кивнул головой, признавая, да, охуел, есть такое, но что уж поделать.

– Ты ведь кореш Ганапольского?

Костик слегка поморщился. Евген, своим назначением в председы, мешал его вредным привычкам и отношениям с сороками, которые теперь предпочитали на всякий случай с Костиком не связываться. Бросать курить в ближайших планах не значилось, а из сорок остался один Олег, со своими заоблачными ценами. Костик вздохнул.

Выбора всё равно небыло.

– Одноклассник. Да не подсылал он меня, не парься. Я ж не лезу в твои нычки. Я предлагаю посотрудничать.

– Например? – Сорокин лениво опёрся о стену и закурил. Протянул зажигалку. Курить больше не хотелось, но Костик полез за второй. Если его сейчас пошлют куда подальше, то до конца председательства Евгена у него останется по сигарете в год.

Совсемне круто.

– Ну, я могу принести, подать, передать…

– Идти нахуй и не мешать? – хмыкнул Сорокин.

– Именно.

– А с меня что?

– Скидка. Опыт. Приятная компания. – с компанией Костя погорячился. Каким бы человеком Сорокин не был, то точно не приятным.

Олег молчал. Перемена, как и сигарета, заканчивалась.

– Ну, что скажешь? - не выдержал Костик.

Сорокин внимательно глянул на него сверху вниз из под насупленных бровей. Захотелось сжаться и клубочком укатиться подальше.

– Куришь не в затяг.

– Чего? – опешил Костик.

– Только сиги переводишь, говорю. Ну-ка, – оживился Олег, – набери в рот дым и скажи на одном дыхании "ай, крыса идёт!".  
Костик посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, но послушался.

Горло обожгло ещё на "ай", лёгкие – на "крысе". После "идёт" Костя не удивился бы, обнаружив свои внутренности на земле. Он что, убить его захотел таким способом? Правая рука с кольцом на безымянном пальце непроизвольно дернулась.

– Вот теперь другое дело! Расслабься! – неожиданно звонко рассмеялся Сорокин и потянулся похлопать его по спине. – Сколько тебе, 15?

– Весной... будет. – прохрипел Костик.

– Совсем малец. Как звать то тебя, малец? – продолжал лыбиться Сорокин.

– Костя. Кот.

Дыхание начало восстанавливаться, да и глаза почти перестали слезиться, так что Костик рискнул ещё раз затянуться. "Не перемена, а сплошной эксперимент.", подумал Костик, выбрасывая под ноги окурок.

– Значит слушай, Костян. Подскочишь сегодня в часиков, эдак в двенадцать, к Бездоннице. Опоздаешь – можешь больше не подходить. Попадешься – ни я тебя, ни ты меня знать не знаем. А заложишь крысам – так до днюхи не дотянешь. И хрен тебе, а не мои тайники. Усёк?

Сердце теперь колотилось в горле, так что Костик просто кивнул.

– Вот и славно. Посмотрим, что ты за фрукт, Кот. Ну, увидимся в полночь.

Олег опять расслабился и потерял к нему всякий интерес. Костик развернулся и, стараясь держать спину прямо, на полусогнутых пошел назад к классам.  
Но далеко не ушел, не выдержал, развернулся и подбежал к опять закурившему Сорокину. Раз уж сегодня день внезапных вопросов, то почему бы не спросить?

– Слушай, Олег, а почему ты согласился? – выпалил Костик, надеясь, что не испортил все своим вопросом. Но если б не спросил, то не заснул бы до конца жизни, это уж точно.

Сорокин равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– А мне раньше никто в помощники и не набивался. Ну все, малец, вали давай, пока я не передумал.

Костик просиял и побежал быстрее. Хера с два Сорокин от него теперь отвертится. Осталось придумать, как добраться до Бездонницы после отбоя...


	3. Костя и крысы

В дисциплинарном комитете, в целом, ничего так. Стул, в меру удобный, выделили. Цветочки на подоконник фальшокна поставили. Не хватало только стенда «лучший работник месяца» и какого нибудь плаката, в духе «тебя посодют, а ты не воруй». Уютненько, в общем.  
Если бы за ним сейчас кто то исподтишка наблюдал (а Костя готов поклясться, что он в кабинете не один), то этот кто то мог бы подумать, что ожидающий неминуемого наказания, практически с поличным пойманный Костя Кот, 9 класс Сварога, возмутительно спокоен. Сидит себе, покачивается на задних ножках стула, интерьер с интересом рассматривает. Ведь как говорят, перед смертью не надышишься.   
О, Костя дышал, во все лёгкие дышал, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше. Блоки сигарет, которые он так и не донес до своего тайника, с немым укором взирали на него со стола. Смятая бумажка, после уроков обнаруженная на собственной подушке, теперь обжигала карман школьных брюк. Кто бы не написал ему, что сегодня лучше не летать, он оказался чертовски прав.

Крысеныш выпрыгнул на Костю из темноты так внезапно, что удивительно, как удалось не заорать на весь коридор от испуга. По дороге в логово ДК Костя вообще старался молчать, помятуя о том, что все, что он может сказать, может быть использовано против него, и старался не обращать внимания на восторженный писк дэкашника. А может от страха язык отнялся. А теперь эти крысы маринуют его в его же страхе и одиночестве, ждут когда он сломается. Все как в фильмах про старых добрых копов. 

Первым ломается стул. Правая ножка не выдерживает и Костя с треском и матом падает на пол, в процессе теряя остатки своего самообладания. Дверь в кабинет тут же распахивается, что наводит на подозрения о неспроста развалившейся мебели. 

Крысеныш, выловивший его у атриума, чуть ли не лопается от радости, глядя как Кот пытается очистить брюки от щепок. Но становится чуть ли не по стойке смирно, когда заходит глава комитета, крысиный король, Великий и Могучий Егор Марков, второй год успешно превращающий Дисциплинарный Комитет в Доебчивых Крыс.  
Егора Костик видел на школьных линейках и иногда в коридорах, и каждый раз надеялся, что никогда не увидит его по другую сторону стола. Что ж, никогда не говори никогда, верно?  
У Егора на щеке след от подушки и в другой ситуации это могло бы показаться милым, если бы не холодный взгляд поверх сцепленных пальцев. 

– Откуда сигареты? – прерывает затянувшееся молчание Марков.

На язык так и просится «из лесу, вестимо». Костя прикусывает щеку, чтобы не дай боги, не ляпнуть и выдавливает из себя хриплое «нашел».

– Нашел? Посреди ночи? Где? – недоверчиво хмыкает Егор, обмениваясь с мелким крысом надменными взглядами.

«В ПИЗДЕ!». 

От надвигающегося ужаса срывает речевые предохранители и Костя, молчавший слишком долго, устраивает моноспектакль, красочно описывая как он нашел тайник, больше похожий на пещеру сорока разбойников, сразился с толпой орков, вернее сорок, вернее, шакалов, которые налетели-набежали, почуяв добычу в руках беззащитного Костика. Но он их всех победил, но был по ошибке остановлен на пути передачи сокровищ в руки доблестных комитетчиков. 

– Хватит! – наконец прерывает его Егор.   
Своим монологом Костик очень гордится, он не выдавал ничего подобного с тех пор, как мама впервые нашла у него сигареты. Жаль, что в ДК такие неблагодарные слушатели. Хоть бы похлопали.  
– Вот. – протягивает Егор бумагу, которую начал заполнять, как только вошёл в кабинет. – Зайдешь завтра в трудовой сектор и отдашь заму. А теперь марш в общагу и если через полчаса тебя там не будет, то простой отработкой ты не отделаешься!  
– Можно хоть пачку себе забрать? За находку клада же полагается какой то процент? – теперь приходится отступать к двери под рассерженными взглядами, но предохранители так быстро на место не становятся. Сами виноваты, что разрешили ему говорить.

Никогда ещё изображать дурачка не было так весело и страшно одновременно. Хочется сползти по стенке, обнять коленки и покачаться из стороны в сторону, но один взгляд на наручные часы и он действительно чуть ли не летит к общаге Сварога. Ещё столько дел, а ночь так коротка.


	4. Свеча, Роза, Костя

Роза не спит. Она никогда не спит, если он уходит по ночам. Сидит в гостиной, находит себе массу дел, чтобы отвлечься, но все равно нервничает и красочно представляет, в какие неприятности он может попасть.  
Роза хмурится. Костя должен был вернуться полтора часа назад и судя по выражению её лица, его проблемы только начинаются.   
– Только не сейчас! – успевает выпалить Костик, прежде чем Роза открывает рот, чтобы его отчитать.  
Она недовольно закатывает глаза, но заметно расслабляется и даже пододвигается на край дивана, освобождая для него место. Шипит, когда он ложится прямо на оставленный на диване конспект. Костя трётся головой о её колени, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Плохой день? – спрашивает Роза, запуская руку в его волосы.  
– Скорее странный.   
Они обсуждали соротничество не в первый раз за последние месяцы и явно не последний. Костя уже наперед знал, что она может сказать, как и Роза знала, что он ей ответит. Например, сейчас она скажет:  
– Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь…  
И Костя ответит:  
– Это весело. Это опасно. Это приносит деньги, которые я могу потратить, сводив тебя на свидание. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной на свидание? В это воскресенье, скажем?  
Рука в волосах замирает. Костя обеспокоенно поворачивает голову, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза.   
– Балбес ты, – беззлобно фыркает Роза и спихивает Костину голову со своих колен. – Пойдем, проводишь меня до комнаты.  
– То есть на кровать ты меня не пустишь? – Костя обиженно надувает губы и пытается не улыбаться. И то и то получается плохо.  
– Ты опоздал на обнимашки на кровати. Максимум на сегодня, это дружеский поцелуй в щеку, – смеётся Роза в ответ.  
Костя получает свой дружеский поцелуй, так же целомудренно целует Розу, желая ей спокойной ночи. С минуту стоит под закрывшейся дверью, слушая, как она ходит по комнате, затем потягивается до хруста в позвонках и идёт к выходу из общаги.   
Нужно перетащить вторую часть партии.


	5. Костик и Лида

Лида заполняет собой весь дом. Из каждой комнаты звучит её звонкий смех, который не поспевает перемещаться за своей хозяйкой. Баба Нюра с удивлённым удовлетворением наблюдает, как Лида, отобравшая у нее тарелки, хлопочет накрывая на стол, и в её взгляде ясно читается «Ах, вот бы мне такую невестку…». Костик хмыкает и баба Нюра тут же поворачивает голову в сторону нового звука.

– А ты чаго стаіш? Па ваду схадзіў бы!

– Вода нужна? – тут же откликается Лида, заслышав знакомое слово, но Костик хватает ведро быстрее нее, салютует и бежит к колодцу.

За порогом дома начинает набирать обороты жара, ещё часик – и нормально дышать можно будет только лежа на покрывале в тенечке. Воздух уже горячий, пахнет зелёной травой, гладиолусами, растущими вдоль дорожки к дому и яблоками, которые потом нужно будет обязательно собрать.

На дороге машина поднимает столб пыли и Костя машинально машет перед лицом рукой, отгоняет ведром заинтересовавшихся его появлением кур и откидывает крышку колодца. Журавль скрипит, Костик не сдается, раздумывая, предложить деду его починить или самому тихонько колдануть. На обратном пути вся живность сама разбегается из под ног, а на пороге обнаруживается обеспокоенная Лида.

– Баба Нюра послала меня за жбаном, – сообщает ему Лида трагичным шепотом.

– А, возьми за верандой любой. Они там на колочках висят.  
«Надо было уточнить, что речь шла о кувшине и палках..», понимает Костя, ставя ведро в доме.

Лида, в свободном сарафане, обнимает глиняный кувшин, как младенца, и меньше всего сейчас похожа на грозную ведьму, одну из лучших студенток на потоке.

– Костик, – продолжает шептаться Лида и Костя не на шутку пугается. Что уже успело случиться за три минуты, пока его небыло? – Костик, я хочу курить! 

– Ах ты ж божечки. – Костик смеётся и Лида шикает на него и делает большие глаза, намекая быть потише и Костя тоже переходит на шепот. – Так кури прям тут, делов то. Бычок можешь в ведро кинуть.

– Костик, я стесняюсь! 

Баба Нюра в доме переругивается с дедом и Костя с самым заговорческим видом делает знак рукой следовать за ним. 

Они идут вдоль дома крадучись, как две сороки в ночном колдовствордце. Трава бесшумно мнется под ногами, щекоча пальцы, Лида бережно прижимает к груди кувшин и ступает след в след Костика. Он на ходу обламывает низко висящую над забором тонкую веточку с яблоком и тихонько, как делал уже не один раз, приоткрывает ворота за домом, чтобы ни одна старая петля не скрипнула и продолжает прислушиваться к голосам в доме.   
В поле солнце припекает чуть ощутимее, трава под ногами становится почти горячей.  
Костик садится на одну из кочек, и, высунув язык, начинает складывать ветку пополам. Вставляет в оставшееся отверстие сигарету, подкручивает, что б не выпадала, подкуривает и протягивает импровизированный мундштук изумлённой Лиде.

– Я так мелким делал, что б руки от сигарет не пахли.

Курить жарко и не вкусно, но Костя откидывается на траву и щурится, подставляя лицо солнцу. Лида с «мундштуком» усаживается рядом и тоже щурится, то ли от солнца, то ли от того, что закурила.  
– А все таки хорошо в деревне летом, – с последней затяжкой выдыхает Лида, тщательно сминая остатки сигареты о землю.  
– И даже замечательно, – соглашается Костик и протягивает ей яблоко. – Если ты домой потом вернёшься обязательно. На вот, зажуй. У бабы Нюры нюх, как у охотничьей собаки. 

Лида смеётся, но заслышав хлопок входной двери, тут же подхватывается на ноги.

– Витя из магазина вернулся, пошли быстрее, пока баб Нюра не хватилась.

Тут же раздается протяжное баб нюрино «К-о-осця-я!», от которого оба вздрагивают и толкаясь в воротах наперегонки бегут к дому.


	6. костякеши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once upon a time in veska

Выпить решили спонтанно.  
Кеша отправился взламывать погреб, где по данным слежки за дедом Стёпой, был запрятан самогон. Костя сбегал к родительскому дому, вернулся с гитарой, салом и завернутыми в майку огурцами с чужого огорода.  
– Не знал, что ты играешь.  
Кеша идёт за Костей через поле к маленькому лесочку и как любимое дитя прижимает к себе краденую бутыль самогона.  
– А я и не умею, трезвый так точно, – смеётся Костик, – это батина. Он учил меня как то, но у мамки слишком быстро сдали нервы… О, а вот с того орешника я как то навернулся, видишь? Так кривым и остался…  
– В детстве? – вежливо интересуется Кеша.  
– Не, прошлым летом… Ай бля… Аккуратнее, тут ямка, не споткнись.  
Кеша закатывает глаза и послушно обходит невидимую в высокой траве яму.

Роса промочила кеды, а спешно собранные в сгущающихся сумерках ветки ни в какую не хотели разгораться, так что пришлось, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, разжигать костер перстнями.  
От строгого костиного "и только посмей кому нибудь сказать об увиденном!" брошенного в темноту у Кеши мурашки строем пробежались по позвоночнику, но оказалось, что он запугивал всего навсего ежа, шебуршавшего в малиннике, а не тайного агента мрака.  
Дедов самогон неожиданно крепкий и почему то отдает мандаринами, малина с куста сладкая, а краденные огурцы возмутительно вкусные. Выше Кешиных сил только сало, которое Костя жарит на тонкой веточке.  
– Я когда мелким был, увидел в каком то фильме, что чуваки на палочках что то белое жарят и был свято уверен, что это сало, прикинь! Постоянно требовал жареного сала, заколебал все семейство… – Костя пьяно хохочет и смех эхом разлетается по ночному полю, теряясь где то на другой стороне в кронах деревьев.  
– Хорошо тут...– протягивает Кеша закрывая глаза и потягиваясь на покрывале с таким хрустом, что аж самому страшно становится.  
– Так а давай!  
Кеша вопросительно мычит, не открывая глаз  
– Переберемся в деревню. Эх, заживём...Корову купим…  
Кеша поднимает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и Костик давится смехом.  
– Вот будет тебе лет пятьдесят, вспомнишь мои слова! В жизни каждого мужчины, да будет тебе известно, наступает период, когда начинает тянуть к земле! Не то чтобы прям в гроб, а так… огородик свой хочется, курей завести и прочие сельскохозяйственные радости, понимаешь?  
– Нет. – упрямо фыркает Кеша, но пьяное воображение услужливо вырисовывает перед глазами старость на лоне природы, с этим сраным огородиком и проклятыми курями. И судя по сдавленному хихиканью сбоку, Костя тоже представил что-то подобное и теперь ни за что не отстанет, пока не зацепится за что то другое.  
– Вот ты смеёшься, а дядь Володя, в начале улицы который живёт, помнишь, видели его по дороге в магазин вчера? Так вот он так то ли из Гродно, то ли из Гомеля, вечно их путаю, так вот взял и переехал. А был какой то большой шишкой в ментовке, но как пенсия замаячила, так сразу рванул, а его несколько раз назад звали, я как то даже сам видел, как машины приезжали, то ли на гомельских номерах, то ли на гродненских…  
Кеша пытается вспомнить, что же это за большую ментовскую шишку они вчера встретили, но вспоминается только упитанный бородатый мужик, с красным от регулярных возлияний лицом, отважно ведущий по кривой линии велосипед и важно кивнувший на костино "здрасьте!". Или это велосипед его вел? Кеше хочется сказать что то по этому поводу, но Костик вспомнил про гитару и отважно пытается подобрать на слух песню, которую Кеша не знает и у него блики от костра на щеке, и язык от усердия высунут, и хочется замереть и смотреть, и плевать, что ноги холодит ночной воздух, и Костя вообще то мимо нот берет...  
Звёзды на небе, но кажется, что над самой головой, ну максимум, над деревьями, и яркие такие и много их так, что Кеша смотрит на них, как заворожённый. Костя наконец то подбирает то, что подбирал и у него даже неплохо получается что-то напевать. Кеша пытается разобрать слова, но небо так близко и звёзды такие яркие и их так много, что он смотрит не моргая во все глаза. А когда все таки моргает, всего на секундочку, оказывается, что костер давно потух, бок онемел, и Костя обвивает его руками и ногами, чтобы не замёрз, и поле все в предрассветном тумане, и надо бы вставать и идти домой, в кровать, но Костя слишком умиротворенно сопит и слишком крепко обнимает, да и идти куда то совсем не хочется.


End file.
